


The Scent of Ambrosia

by lvmehtme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvmehtme/pseuds/lvmehtme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are trapped in a small alcove after being chased by a beast. They're pressed chest to chest and Stiles can't help the fantasies that dance through his imagination. One thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing stories shorter than 10,000 words but I really wanted a knotting/cum-inflation story so I wrote this. I enjoyed writing it but I wrote it in about 7 hours with no beta-reader so if there are any mistakes they're my own. I don't know if there'll be another chapter but for now I'm marking it as complete. I'll update the tags and story as I see fit later. I hope you enjoy reading it!

“How in the sweet, merciful hell did we end up here?!” Stiles hissed in a low whisper, out of breath from running.

“Shut up.” Derek growled back, head turned to look back the way they came.

Stiles’ back was pressed uncomfortably up against a cold concrete wall with his chest pressed against Derek’s whose back was _also_ pressed against a cold concrete wall. Somehow they’d managed to squeeze together into the small space until they’d reached a dead end.

“Do we even _know_ what that thing is?” Stiles whispered despite Derek’s command.

Derek’s answer was to press a hot palm against Stiles’ mouth tightly and not a moment too soon. A large, rumbling beast with awful glowing orange eyes sauntered past the opening, head held low as it tried to track its prey. Stiles tries to keep from panting too loudly but Derek’s hand is impeding his ability to breathe. Quickly he taps Derek’s hand and the palm is quickly ripped away. Stiles gulps in a huge breath of air and Derek looks vaguely apologetic before turning his head back to stare at the opening.

After a few more minutes of silence Stiles asks, “Can you hear it? Smell it? _See_ it?!”

“Shh.” Derek reprimands quickly.

Stiles wants to demand an answer but wisely keeps his mouth shut because that thing out there was absolutely terrifying. Minutes tick by slowly and Stiles’ limbs are starting to ache from the exertion of running for his life and then the sudden inability to move. He doesn’t realize he’s making noise until Derek turns his face back to him and hushes him rudely once again.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure he’s gone. Can we go now? Please?!” Stiles whines in a very low whisper.

“I can still hear him.”

“ _Him_?! It’s _male_?! Well, who’da thunk it?”

“If _I_ can hear him he can probably hear us.”

“Do you even know what he _is_?”

Derek shook his head, lips thinned in either anger or annoyance; it was hard to tell since it seemed to be his default expression.

“Why do you have a backpack with you? Were you on your way to a nice camping trip when nasty out there jumped you? Or did you steal it from somewhere?” Stiles asks after several moments of listening for the monster, pointing at said bag on the floor.

“They’re things from Deaton’s, now shut _up_.” Derek growls a little harsher this time.

Stiles obeys for all of two minutes before asking, “Did you steal them from Deaton or did he give them to you?”

Derek sucks in and lets out a slow aggravated breath. “He gave them to me.”

Stiles nods, leaning his head to the side a little to keep from head butting Derek. “What kind of things did he give you?”

“What part of ‘shut up’ don’t you understand?”

“The part where we have now been standing here in silence for about ten minutes and I’m bored and have zero ability to concentrate, especially in a high stress environment.”

“Then how about you shut up or I’ll make it even more stressful for you by ripping out your throat. With my _teeth_.” Derek seethes.

Stiles purses his lips and shrugs. “Yeah, that might work if I were still scared of you, which I’m not. Besides, if you killed me now that thing out there would definitely know and if that weren’t enough you’d have to deal with me bleeding all over you and you’d have to support my rotting corpse.”

“Not if I threw you out there for the creature to snack on while I escaped. So maybe you should be quiet so none of those things happen.”

Stiles sighs and shifts his weight to try and alleviate some of the pain accumulating in the soles of his feet from the running then sudden stopping and finally the standing in one spot for an uncomfortable amount of time. His body is pressed completely against Derek’s from chest to thighs and their feet were between each other’s, making it difficult to stand comfortably. The intimate press of their bodies makes it difficult for Stiles to think of much else besides the solid muscles he’s finally getting to touch which makes him twitchy. After several long minutes Stiles sighs and tries to adjust himself so he’s not pressed so firmly against Derek but only succeeds in kneeing Derek in the balls.

“Shit! Sorry!” Stiles quickly exclaims in a hushed whisper. “I did _not_ mean to do that! There’s just no room and my limbs are kind of awkward and difficult to control sometimes. I mean, any further that way,” he points towards the opening, “and I’d be dog food and we can’t both sit down ‘cause if we did that then it’d be really awkward but it’s hard to hold still with my feet hurting from the running and standing.”

“You play lacrosse, you shouldn’t have any difficulty running and standing for long periods of time.”

“Lacrosse is played on soft grass and we’re standing on hard concrete. Besides, we were running for at least half an hour straight. In lacrosse there’re breaks between running so we can rest and we never have to run as hard as we can for very long nor are we scared out of our minds about the things chasing us.”

“Quit complaining.” Derek bites out and grips Stiles’ arm and begins to move him.

Quickly Derek manhandles Stiles until his legs are spread with Derek’s between his and Derek slowly lowers them until he’s sitting cross-legged on the ground and Stiles is settled in his lap with his legs spread on either side of him. Stiles gives a small squawk of surprise as he tries to lean back, out of the intimate space Derek had just created.

“Dude!” he squeaks, voice two octaves higher, “Is this even ok?!”

“If it wasn’t I wouldn’t have done it. Your complaining would have drawn him back here.”

“So he’s still here?” Derek nods. “How can you tell?”

Derek simply points to his nose and Stiles nods in understanding. Now that Stiles is relatively comfortable he’s less focused on his feet and more focused on where he and Derek are connected. Their backs are still rested against the walls but there’re still only a couple of inches of breathing space between them. Stiles’ thighs are hot where they’re connected to Derek’s and he tries to focus on something else, anything else, but all of his thoughts are inevitably drawn back to how close he’s pressed to Derek and all of his hot, werewolfy-ness.

Once he starts thinking about that his one-track, teenage mind immediately supplies all the details of the different ways this position could work for him. Long minutes pass as Stiles’ mind is drawn into a downward spiral of arousing and embarrassing fantasies playing out in incredible detail in his mind and he doesn’t even realize he’s been staring at Derek’s mouth and chest or that his pants were suddenly far too tight to be appropriate in this situation.

“Stiles.” Derek hisses, startling Stiles from his day dreams.

“What?” Stiles asks slowly before he becomes aware of the fact that he’d been gently grinding down against Derek’s groin and Derek’s looking at him with a mixture of murderous intent and discomfort.

With a small, startled sound he jerks his hips back but not before he feels the bulge of Derek’s groin pressed against his. Evidently his grinding had effected more than just him.

“Fuck! Sorry! I am _so_ sorry. I just… I got lost in thought and… this position is kind of… um…” Stiles didn’t even have the words to finish that awful sentence filled with embarrassment.

“Quiet.” Derek hisses quickly, once again sealing his hand over Stiles’ slightly agape one.

With his heart pounding Stiles looks over and sees the creature stalk by again before disappearing once more, undetectable to Stiles but Derek continues to stare at the open space for long minutes before finally relaxing a little. Derek’s other hand had attached itself to Stiles’ waist to hold him still as the creature passed and Stiles couldn’t help the small jerk of his hips that tested Derek’s strong grip. A small whimper managed to escape when his dick bumped against Derek’s and those fingers pressed even harder.

Derek’s eyes glow red in the dim light and Stiles is suddenly glad that Derek’s hand is over his mouth as it stifles the moan that spills from his throat. Derek frowns harder but there is the smallest tightening of his stomach muscles as he fights the urge to thrust his hips up against Stiles. Stiles shudders and his tongue darts forward and presses against the salty, dry palm against his lips.

“Stiles.” Derek growls his names like a warning but all it does is make Stiles grind down harder.

This time Derek bucks up a little and Stiles whimpers again, grasping Derek’s shoulders as leverage to push himself down a little harder, a little faster against Derek’s strong body. Again Derek whispers his name between his clenched teeth as if he’s trying to tell him to stop but his eyes are darkening, the red ring fading as the pupils dilate with arousal. Derek’s hand tightens on Stiles’ waist but he doesn’t do anything to stop him as he pushes away from the wall and spreads his legs a little farther so he can press his entire front against Derek. When Stiles nips at his hand he finally pulls his hand away and Stiles gulps in a precious breath of air.

“Derek, _please_ tell me I can keep going.”

“Why the hell would you want to?” Derek asks between still clenched teeth.

Stiles pauses in his hip movements. “You’re joking. Are you serious right now?! There is absolutely _no_ way you haven’t picked up on my arousal.”

“You’re a teenager, you always smell like arousal to some degree. Besides, now isn’t exactly the best time.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and leans back against the wall but scoots his hips forward so his ass is planted right on Derek’s crotch.

“We’re going to be stuck here for a while and I can’t think of a better position. Even _Scott_ noticed my attraction towards you. I thought you knew too since you haven’t thrown me into anything in a while.” Stiles completely stills. “I thought…maybe you’d…no, of course not. What was I thinking?” Stiles mutters and pain rips through his chest as he realizes that Derek’s actions just now, the manhandling him into his lap and gentleness from the past few weeks, weren’t reciprocations of his feelings at all, just his own impressionable teenage mind playing tricks on him by getting his hopes up. “Fuck.”

Before he could get up all the way Derek was yanking him back down.

“Don’t put words into my mouth.” Derek growls, teeth sharp and eyes red.

A spark of want washes through Stiles. “Then use your own words!”

Derek bares his teeth and Stiles can’t help but mimic in his own human way, aggravated at the lack of conversation.

“I’m not good with words.”

“Then don’t talk, _show_ me.” Stiles demands, his hips pushing forward, determined that if this is going to be the first and only time he’ll ever get to do this with Derek then he’s going to do a damn good job of it.

Derek grips Stiles’ hips tightly and pushes his own up to meet the rough thrusts. Stiles gasps and uses his grip on Derek’s shoulders to pull himself even further forward until their chests are pressed tightly together and Stiles can feel the hard plains of muscle working under Derek’s skin through their shirts. Stiles grinds down hard at the same time that Derek thrusts his hips upwards and expletives pour from his mouth.

“Fuck! Derek, kiss me. Please just fucking kiss me. Just once, _please_.” Stiles begs in a way that was almost a demand.

Without hesitation Derek surges forward and captures Stiles’ offered mouth, sucking on the plush lips, nipping at them gently with sharp teeth, before tracing the seam of them with his tongue. Stiles lets him in immediately, groaning into the kiss as Derek deepens it with quick, thorough swipes of his tongue. Stiles is so hard that he’s afraid he’ll cum in his pants if he doesn’t quickly stop the presses of his hips. With a bit off whimper Stiles scrambles to unbutton his pants. Derek’s hands release their tight grip on his hips in favor of running up the back of Stiles’ shirt before one hand slides down his spine and teases at the material of his jeans, dipping his fingers low enough inside to brush the elastic of his underwear before slipping back up.

Stiles curses and finally undoes the button and tugs the zipper down. Immediately Derek’s hands are there, helping him tug the denim over the swell of his ass and off his legs one at a time. It takes a bit of maneuvering but they finally manage to rid Stiles of his jeans, tugging off his shoes and socks as well. With a happy sound Stiles surges forward again, grinding his groin down into Derek’s a couple of times before starting to work on his button as well.

“Come on, come on.” Stiles mutters, frustrated that the material wasn’t giving way under his fingers.

Derek gives a predatory grin and captures his lips again as he moves Stiles’ hands to pop open the button and tug down the zipper himself. Stiles makes a happy noise and immediately plunges his hands into the opening and runs his fingers across the hard flesh beneath the thin material of Derek’s boxers. Derek bites back a groan and returns his hands to Stiles’ back, sliding them down to cup an ass cheek in each hand. Stiles moans in the back of his throat and humps alternately backwards and forwards as his hands finally manage to pull Derek’s cock out of the front slit of his boxers.

“Fuck you’re huge.” Stiles pants into his mouth and Derek simply rumbles in acknowledgment. “I want this inside me.”

Derek bites his lip a little harder than he means to at the words and his hands spread Stiles’ cheeks apart, kneading them and making the teenager whine. Stiles wraps both hands around the hot, hard flesh and swipes his thumb across the slit to gather the precum dewing on the tip and slicks it over the head. Derek thrusts into his hands with a small grunt and Stiles makes another happy, aroused sound and starts working his hands around Derek. Derek breaks away from the kiss and begins trailing kisses and nips down the side of Stiles’ neck.

“I want to.” Derek says and slides a middle finger down the crevice of Stiles’ ass until his finger finds the tight little pucker hidden under the cloth of his underwear, giving it a gentle rub before sliding back up.

Stiles’ body shudders against him and his hands clench a little tighter around his cock. His hips are pushing back into Derek’s hands and little whines are escaping his throat as arousal pours through his body. He wants so badly to slide his cock up against Derek’s but he’s afraid that if he did that now he’d cum before they had a chance to do anything else and there was no way he was squandering this opportunity of having Derek fuck him.

“Derek, please tell me you have _something_. Lube, oil, fucking conditioner, _anything_.” Stiles pleaded.

Derek curses colorfully and lets go with one hand to grab his backpack and wrench open a zippered pocket. Quickly he roots through it until he comes back with a handful of small jars.

“There should be some ambrosia oil in here from Deaton.”

“Ambrosia?” Stiles asks curiously as he takes the small vials from Derek so he can grab a few more from his bag.

“It’s to disguise a scent. It’s useful for werewolves who want to go someplace undetected.”

“Huh, interesting. Here!” Stiles triumphantly holds up one vial of viscous, yellow liquid and hastily puts the others back into the bag. “You’ll have to ask Deaton for more later, there’s not much here.”

Derek grabs the vial and tosses the others back into the bag as well. Without pausing he tugs off the cap and a lovely floral scent wafts around them as he pours it onto his fingers. Stiles takes the vial after Derek finishes pouring and wets his own hands as well before putting the cap back on and dropping it into the space between Derek’s crossed legs.

“I’m going to rip your underwear.”

Stiles nods quickly. “Fuck yes. I don’t care about these ones.”

Derek carefully slices through the material with his claws and quickly blunts his nails once the material parts and slicks his oiled fingers down Stiles’ crack once more, trailing over the heated skin with a light touch that makes Stiles’ heartbeat go wild and his stomach clench with lust. Stiles gets busy with his hands, slicking the oil over the head of Derek’s dick and down the shaft, coating it liberally with the scented oil until his hands slid beautifully up and down the swollen organ.

With his underwear now laying in ribbons on his legs Stiles’ cock is now bobbing up towards his stomach and Stiles can’t help but grab himself as well with one slick hand. He bites his lip and lets out a groan, trying to keep quiet as he thrusts into his hand and humps back down onto Derek’s gentle fingers.

“Hurry up! I _need_ you in me.”

“Yeah.” Derek pants and circles his finger around the tight hole before pressing gently, testing the muscle.

The hole unfurls as he presses a little harder until the tip of his finger is sucked into the tight, wet heat of Stiles’ ass. He doesn’t stop until his finger is pressed all the way inside to the knuckle. Stiles groans against Derek’s shoulder and spreads his legs farther, his hole fluttering around the intrusion, clenching and unclenching.

Derek’s fingers are gentle and slow even though Stiles is urging him to go faster. Every touch is with purpose as he slides his finger in and out at least a dozen and a half times before starting to trace the rim with a second finger. Stiles bites his lips shut on a noise that would have been quite loud had he let it out as Derek pushes the second finger in smoothly beside the first. The feeling of being stretched is odd but familiar since Stiles has done this to himself a few times in the past couple weeks.

“Kept imagining this.” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear, panting gently.

Derek shivers as Stiles’ breath washes over his skin and presses his lips to the shoulder in front of him. Stiles’ fingers are clenching and unclenching in an uneven manner as Derek’s fingers slide into him slowly over and over. The slick oil makes the movements feel ten times better than every other time he’d fingered himself and the fact that it’s _Derek_ whose large fingers are inside of him makes arousal rush through him.

“Kept imagining your fingers inside of me, your _cock_ inside of me, pushing into me.” Stiles says hotly into his ear.

Derek’s chest rumbles and his hips stutter in Stiles’ grip and a thrill rushes through him knowing he caused that beautiful reaction. Talking dirty was something he fantasized over and over; trying to imagine the different reactions he’d be able to pull from Derek. He’s a talker and finally he’d be able to use it to his advantage.

A third finger surprises Stiles as it’s pushed into him quickly alongside the other two to stretch him open wider. Stiles can’t even imagine what he must look like at the moment, his hole stretching around Derek’s fingers as he readies him for his cock.

“Hurry up!” he whines, “I’m ready, so ready. Need you inside.”

Stiles’ body writhes on Derek’s lap as he tries to move closer to Derek, pushing himself up onto his knees.

“Almost.” Derek growls against the skin of his shoulder.

The fingers in him spread and he arches into the action, pushing himself down onto the fingers. They wriggle deep inside of him, rubbing against his inner walls to slick him up. Derek has yet to find his prostate but Stiles thinks that probably a good thing. If Derek were to press against that right now he’d definitely cum on the spot. A light sweat dews his skin the more Derek touches him and his heart thuds hard in his chest in anticipation of finally being filled to the brim with Derek’s dick, his cum.

“Derek,” Stiles whimpers, leaning completely against him, “I’m gonna cum! Need you in me now!”

“Shh. You have to be quiet.” Derek whispers, giving his skin a small nip with sharp teeth.

Stiles bites gently on the lobe of Derek’s ear and is rewarded with a quiet growl and a slightly rougher thrust of Derek’s fingers, pushing as deep as they’ll go inside him. Finally Derek slowly pulls out his fingers and Stiles lifts up, pushing his hips forward over Derek’s dick. His own cock rubs against the cotton of Derek’s shirt and he stifles a hiss, gently lowering himself. Derek’s hands grip Stiles’ hips, lifting him easily while Stiles steadies Derek’s dick until the wet head brushes his hole. Stiles bites his lip as the head teases his opening until Derek lowers him further, allowing gravity to push the tip inside of Stiles.

Stiles jolts and his back arches when the head finally pops inside. The stretch burns but it’s just what he needs to keep from cumming from the feeling of Derek finally sliding into him inch by agonizing inch. It takes almost a full minute for Stiles to finally sit completely on Derek’s lap, his dick buried to the root inside of him. Stiles takes a huge gulp of air and leans back a little, arching his back and grinding his hips to get used to the feeling of being so full.

“Fuck Stiles, so tight.” Derek groans and Stiles can’t help but push his hips down a little harder.

“You feel so good inside of me. So big.” Stiles pants and lifts up his hips an inch before dropping back down with a half muffled curse. “Shit. Fuck, Derek, move! I need you to move. I can barely lift myself off of you.”

Derek gets a good grip on Stiles’ ass and gently lifts him a couple of inches before settling him back down. He does it again, and then again, each time lifting a little higher. Stiles does his best to help, lifting himself on shaking legs and dropping back down but it’s Derek who sets the pace. They settle into a rough rhythm where Derek holds Stiles a few inches up and punches his hips up to slide his cock deep inside of him and then back out. The angle is just right so Derek’s cock pushes against Stiles’ prostate on every withdrawal and then slides against it on every up thrust.

Derek starts to pick up the pace and Stiles’ mouth drops open to gasp in air after it’s punched out of him by the pounding of Derek’s dick inside of him. The pace is just right, stimulating Stiles in a way that pushes the pain of being stretched and filled to just this side of pleasure. Stiles’ dick is hits his stomach and then Derek’s as he bounces, providing much needed contact and stimulation.

“Derek!” Stiles tries to gasp quietly. “I’m going to cum. Fuck! Right there!”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth Derek starts focusing on punching his thrusts right into Stiles’ prostate. The boy writhes on his lap as pleasure fills his body, his fingers gripping tight on his shoulders and his mouth open as he gasps and moans. Derek’s thrusts start to get longer, pushing in deeper and deeper and it makes Stiles squirm. He’s so close. Derek’s eyes are blown with pleasure and his body is beginning to tense and Stiles can feel his own orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

“Almost…” Stiles gasps, “Almost there…” his movements are becoming erratic, “Shit… Fuck!”

Stiles’ whole body tenses, his balls drawing up as his orgasm punches out of him. Derek pushes up into him hard, burying his cock as far as it’ll go before withdrawing only an inch and punching back up. Strings of cum spatter their fronts and Stiles’ back arches hard, mouth open as he lets out a long groan of completion. The last tremor of his orgasm shakes through him when he feels Derek push in as absolutely far as he can and still. His ass is clenching and unclenching uncontrollably and his entire body is buzzing with pleasure so he doesn’t notice at first.

“Whaa…?” Stiles slurs in confusion. “What the…? What is…? What the fuck?!” Stiles asks as the pressure in his ass becomes noticeable and then painful.

He frantically looks at Derek but the werewolf has his face buried in Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles tries to wriggle off but is rewarded with a harsh, holding bite on his shoulder and he freezes, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

“Is that your _knot_?!” Stiles squeaks.

There’s a rumble of answer and Derek’s hips punch forward again as the knot expands further. Stiles hisses in pain and grips Derek’s shoulders hard.

“You couldn’t have warned me?! What the hell man?!”

Derek’s making broken little whimpers into his shoulder and Stiles realizes that Derek’s cumming, his body tensing and shaking with the force of his orgasm. A rush of arousal punches through him as he realizes that Derek’s cumming inside of him, his knot holding it all inside his body. Derek can obviously sense the arousal and pushes his hips up again, his knot finally expanded to the fullest and lodged right up against Stiles’ sensitive prostate.

“Holy shit!” Stiles gasps, his body clenching from the intense feeling of overstimulated pleasure.

Derek’s whining into his shoulder interspersed with growls as he holds Stiles still. Derek’s body tenses again, his hips giving useless little thrusts as he tries to drive his cock deeper into Stiles. The movement makes Stiles moan and his cock gives a valiant twitch as it tries to get hard again.

“No.” Stiles groans, “Too much.”

Derek doesn’t give any indication that he heard him and tenses for the third time and Stiles finally understands what’s happening.

“Dude, are you _still_ coming?” Derek whines pathetically around the skin where his teeth are dug in. “That must be one _awesome_ orgasm.” Stiles breathes.

As Derek continues to cum Stiles’ cock manages to get hard again, straining as his prostate is stimulated over and over again. There’s definitely an uncomfortable pressure in his stomach after several more minutes. Stiles mumbles some obscenities before finally reaching a hand between their bodies and rubbing a slick hand over himself. Derek whines again and starts thrusting his hips over and over in a way that makes Stiles writhe in his grip. It doesn’t take long before Stiles’ body is clenching up and shuddering as he cums for a second time in the last fifteen minutes.

“ _Derek_.” He groans as he rides the high of his second earth shattering orgasm.

The pressure increases in his stomach and he wants to lean back to try and alleviate it a little but Derek still has his teeth buried in Stiles’ shoulder. All he can do is wait and within the next five minutes Derek finally lets go and starts licking over the wound, cleaning away the blood that wells from the puncture marks.

“That freaking hurt dude. A little warning next time.” Stiles grumbles without any real heat because holy hell had it turned him on.

Derek pants against his skin and buries his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles runs his cum free hand through Derek’s thick hair and grips him close, enjoying the feeling of being wanted. Derek’s hands let go of his hips so he’s completely rested on Derek’s cock and run up his sides and down his back. One hand runs over the distended flesh of his stomach and he gives a squawk of surprise.

“Dude, that’s a fuck ton of cum. How the hell are you producing so much?”

“Mating instinct.” Derek huffs against his neck and it sends shivers through Stiles, raising his skin.

“Mating? Are you in heat or something?”

“Or something.” Derek pants. “Accident.”

Stiles is silent for a second before asking, “Good accident or bad accident?”

Derek is also silent for a bit but finally says, “Are you hurt?”

Stiles wriggles a bit on Derek’s lap, testing his body to see what the damage is. Sure his ass hurts a little from being so thoroughly used but the only thing that really hurts is his shoulder and he can deal with that so he says, “Nope, just thoroughly sexed. Which is definitely a good thing.”

“Then good accident.”

Stiles gives a small, happy laugh and nods. “Alright wolf-man. That sounds good.” He pauses for a beat before asking, “Do you knot everyone you sleep with?”

Derek growls against his throat. “No. Only you. _Only_ you.”

A rush of happiness bursts through Stiles at his words. “Does that mean we get to do this again?”

This time Derek is silent for long enough that a burst of doubt and worry shoots through Stiles, making Derek whine. Finally he pulls back from Stiles’ neck and he looks punch drunk when he looks at Stiles.

“I…didn’t mean to knot you. I was… you…you smell so… _right_.” Derek buries his nose back into Stiles’ neck like he can’t resist. “The smell of you and me. _Perfect._ ” He purrs.

“Thank fuck.” Stiles lets out in a rush of breath. “I was worried you’d think this was a huge mistake and we’d never see each other again because it’d be really awkward to see the dude you pity fucked in an adrenaline rush after running for our lives. I don’t know what I’d have done if you thought this was just a desperate fuck. Probably punch you before going home to cry myself to sleep.”

“Not a pity fuck.” Derek mumbles, lips moving against his skin.

Stiles clutches Derek tighter and breathes in a deep, relieved breath, happy that something is finally going right.

After another few minutes of comfortable silence Stiles asks, “So how long does it usually last? Your knot.”

“About half an hour.”

“Wow. That’s a lot of orgasms. You know I can’t get pregnant, right? Totally male.”

“I noticed.” Derek huffs as if he’s disappointed.

Stiles laughs but cuts off when the movement brings his attention back to his swollen stomach. “Man that’s weird.” Stiles says and runs a hand over his stomach.

Derek gives a happy rumble and his hand joins his as it sweeps over his skin. They sit there for another ten or so minutes in happy, exhausted silence before Derek suddenly tenses, his head jerking to the side and growling towards the opening. Stiles had completely forgotten the situation that they were in and tenses as well.

“Is it back? We weren’t exactly quiet.”

Derek ignores him and continues to growl menacingly towards the open space. Stiles strains to hear what’s making Derek growl but doesn’t hear anything until about thirty seconds later. The pounding of running feet are headed towards them and Derek’s growling is getting louder.

Suddenly, “Stiles?! Derek?!”

Stiles jumps a little before hissing as he’s reminded that the knot is still firmly in place. Quickly he swats at Derek’s ear and pats his back.

“Dude! It’s Scott! What do we do?! We’re stuck!”

Derek’s arms just wrap tighter around him, pulling him closer. The movement pushes on his full stomach and he grunts in discomfort.

“Ok, ok, I’ll take care of this so you can shut up. Scott!” he yells and he hears the pounding feet pick up the pace. “Scott, before you come over here you should probably stop and shield your eyes!” The feet slow and Stiles can practically feel Scott’s confusion. “Alright, buddy, we’re fine here, you should probably,” Derek growls harshly, “ _definitely_ go looking for whatever that thing was _before_ coming over here.”

“Stiles? What’s going on? Why’s Derek all worked up?”

“Scott, I’m serious, don’t come over here. Just go find the thing and we’ll catch up. Give us about half an hour.”

“Are you guys hurt? What is that smell? Do you guys have flowers with your or something?”

Stiles thanks all that’s good in this world that the ambrosia is doing what it’s supposed to and disguising the scent of cum and sweat and whatever else came with the whole knotting thing.

“We’re just fine. Just…I’ll explain later. Please just go.”

“Uh, ok. If you guys aren’t out in half an hour I’m coming back in to get you though.” Scott warns.

“Yeah, fine! Go away!”

Scott doesn’t say anything more and Stiles can hear his footsteps retreating. He breathes out a small sigh of relief when he can no longer hear him. Derek stops growling about thirty seconds later so Scott must finally be out of hearing range.

“Holy shit. That was…close.”

“Don’t ever let anyone else see you like this.” Derek growls angrily and bites into his shoulder yet again, breaking open the wound once more.

“Fuck! Ok, ok! Message received loud and clear! You don’t have to maim me to get your point across!”

“Mine.” Derek growls as he draws back and licks at the wound again.

Stiles can’t help but smile. “Yeah. And you’re mine you giant sourwolf.”

Derek seems content with that and goes back to nuzzling into Stiles’ throat until the knot finally starts going down. Stiles sighs with relief but Derek lets out a small noise of discontentment as his cum starts leaking out. When his soften cock finally slips out his fingers are there, trying to push the cum back in but Stiles quickly swats his hand away.

“We’ll do that later, right now I need to be able to walk around without waddling.”

Derek gives a harsh nip at his jaw but pulls his fingers back.

“Ok, now you’ll want to stand before I let this all out or you’ll be soaked with it too.”

Derek’s frown deepens but starts moving until he gets his feet underneath him and pulls Stiles up with him despite his protests.

“Dude, it’s going to get all over me!”

“Yes. Now let it out.” Derek commands.

Stiles groans and blushes hotly. Derek wraps his arms around him and slides his fingers back down his ass crack and to his clenched hole and gently coaxes it open. Stiles moans into Derek’s shoulder and rests one hand against his stomach and the other one clutches the back of Derek’s shirt as he finally releases the pressure. Derek’s cum washes out of him in waves of hot, hot liquid, painting the backs of his thighs and calves and puddles around his bare feet.

Stiles shivers and moans in little pants as he empties the cum out of him. Derek’s fingers hold him open and arousal burns through him at the feeling. Once he’s finally released all of it his cock is achingly hard again and he looks down at it in disbelief.

“How the hell am I hard again?” he groans.

“Because you’re made for me.” Derek says with all seriousness.

“Glad you finally realize it.” Stiles laughs but breaks off into a moan when Derek crouches and takes him into his mouth, licking and suckling at the mess on his flesh.

Stiles’ hands bury themselves in his hair despite the oil and cum still staining his fingers and palm. Derek’s tongue is hot and the suction is perfect and Stiles is spilling down his throat in less than two minutes, shaking with exhaustion by the time his orgasm finally tapers off. Derek swallows it all down and is licking it off his smirking lips when he stands back up, wrapping the trembling Stiles in his arms.

They stand there for a few more minutes until Stiles is stable enough to stand on his own. Making an ick face he reaches down to grab the remains of his underwear and starts mopping himself up, cleaning up the mess as much as he can on the backs of his legs.

“Dude, if you cum like this every time we’re only going to be able to do it in the bathtub.”

“Not if I get you something to keep it plugged up.”

Stiles groans at the heat that rushes through him and swats at Derek. “Nooo,” he whines, “stop, no more. I’m wrung out.”

Derek smirks. “I’m sure I could get another orgasm out of you.”

Stiles whimpers and shakes his head. “I’m sure you could but I don’t want you to. Maybe later. We have to get decent and out of here before Scott comes back.”

Derek sobers and nods, leaning down to retrieve Stiles’ pants and proceeds to help him get his legs into the right holes and pulls them up, careful of his sensitive skin. Derek tucks himself in before crouching once more to help put Stiles’ shoes and socks on his feet. Finally he grabs what’s left of the ambrosia oil, stuffs it into his bag, and stands up.

“Let’s go.”

Stiles nods and lets Derek pull him out of the little alcove and into the open area that doesn’t smell like flowers and jizz. Derek keeps a firm arm around Stiles’ waist, steadying him when he stumbles even though Stiles claims it’s because he’s too close. Once out of the warehouse they’d been chased into Stiles takes a deep breath of the fresh air.

“Dude, it’s not even dusk yet. I fully expected Scott to take longer than he did to find us.”

“If you hadn’t lost your phone we would’ve been able to call him.”

“If you hadn’t forgotten yours in your car _you_ would’ve been able to call him.” They’re silent for a beat before Stiles says in a quiet voice, “I’m glad you forgot your phone.”

Derek rumbles and draws him closer as they walk. “Me too.”

Stiles sighs. “Now just to figure out how to tell Scott.”

“You don’t _have_ to.”

“Yeah I do. He’s my best friend and I’m sure it’d be worse if I didn’t tell him and he figured it out later. Besides, I’m eighteen, I am fully capable of choosing who I go out with.” He pauses and looks at Derek. “We _are_ going out with now, right?”

Derek gives him a small smile. “Yeah.”

“Phew!” Stiles wipes away imaginary sweat off his brow. “We just did all of this in the wrong order. Now you have to take me out for dinner and a movie.”

“Tonight?”

Stiles pretends to think about it before smiling. “Nah. Some other night. Tonight I’m going back to your house to have sex with you in a proper bed. It’ll be more comfortable to knot me on a mattress than on the concrete ground.”

Derek grunts in agreement and turns them to the left, steering them towards the road where his car was parked about half a mile away.


End file.
